Proxime Accessit
by theheathen42
Summary: Third in the Latin series. Lindsay wakes him up the fun way. Only one chapter this time.


**Proxime Accessit**

(_He Came Next)_

Lindsay Monroe rolled over right into the solid wall of muscled flesh that was Danny Messer. She rubbed her nose where it had made painful contact with his bicep and then took a moment to appreciate the man who had given her such pleasure the night before. There certainly was a lot to appreciate.

She ran a finger lightly over his short hair and then touched his long lashes that framed the most beautiful blue eyes. They were closed now in sleep, but she remembered them well. Next, she traced his lips, his chin, his jaw. He twitched a bit in his sleep. She must be waking him up.

Slowly, she lifted the sheets up and away from their bodies. She bit her lip as she stared at his chest, loving every inch of it. Suddenly, the corners of her mouth turned up in a naughty grin. She _did_ kind of owe him after falling asleep on him the night before…

Ever so gently, she moved him onto his back. His arm flung out and his mouth opened slightly with gentle soft sighs that weren't quite snores, but he didn't wake up. She bit her lip again, then, so softly that she could barely feel it, kissed his lips. She watched to see if he'd wake up, but he didn't. She kissed him again, a bit more firmly, and just barely licked his lips. Still, he slumbered on.

Getting into it, now, she decided to give him a nice dream to wake up from.

"Danny? Danny, it's Lindsay," she breathed into his ear. "I really want to thank you for last night. It was… unbelievable." She looked at his face. If he were awake, there's no **way** he wouldn't have smirked at that comment. His face remained passive and his breathing didn't change. "And so, to make it up to you, I'm going to turn off the alarm and wake you up in a slightly more … _fun_ way."

She sucked on his earlobe for a moment before moving down to nuzzle his neck. She lightly scratched her way down his chest and then dragged the very tip of her index finger along the side of his cock. It was already half hard, and she knew she'd get it solid as a rock soon enough.

Shifting down his body further, she kissed across his chest, tickling him with her messy, curly hair as she sucked on his nipple. He shivered and moaned slightly and his penis stood up a bit more, but still he didn't wake up. She circled his nipple with her tongue, then slowly dragged it down his chest. Another shiver. Another moan.

She spread his legs apart, slightly, to give her room to position herself between them. Her warm, nimble fingers explored the insides of his thighs as her gaze took in his manhood, now almost fully hard. She leaned down and again her hair tickled him, though this time it was his cock and not his chest that felt her silken strands. She breathed hotly across the head of his dick. Her hands moved up to trace along the muscles leading from his hips to the focus of her attention. Another moan. This time, she echoed with one of her own.

Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on the head of his cock. She loved the feel of it against her lips. Her little pink tongue left her mouth and came out to circle the ridge all around the head and then wiggle its way into the hole at the tip.

She looked up at him again. He was still asleep, but his expression had changed to one of desire and frustration. "God… Linds…" he moaned in his sleep. His hips lifted off the bed, trying to get him back inside her warm, wet mouth. She stilled them with her hands, held him down, kept him where she wanted him. Smiling at her power, she went back to work.

Licking her soft, pink lips, she once more took the head into her mouth. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his velvety hardness against her tongue. She savored him for just a moment before she started to move. Down a little, then back up. Down a bit more, back up. She took the base of his cock in her hand to hold him steady and kept her rhythm slow and regular. She didn't want him to cum just yet.

Easing off of his cock, she kissed and licked her way down his shaft to his balls. She licked each one before taking one in her mouth and sucking on it. This time, his moan was louder and his hands reached down to tangle in her hair. She looked up at him from her position between his legs. He was definitely awake now and both surprised and happy to see what she had managed to do while he slept. Moving over to the other one, she gave it the same treatment as she had the first, and he closed his eyes and moaned her name, again.

She licked her way back up his cock along the vein on the underside. Once she reached the head, she kissed and licked it again, once more holding him at the base of his cock. She drooled down the shaft to get it nice and wet and then stared up into his eyes as she oh so slowly took him into her mouth. Inch. By. Inch.

Danny tried to keep his eyes open and watch what she was doing but it felt so fucking good that he had to close them just to keep from cumming. "Fuck Linds… god, where'd you learn how to do that?"

She let him slip from her mouth with a pop. "There's not a lot to do in small towns, you know," she stated. He thought it was a non sequitur until he'd realized the implications of her remark. He looked down at her, lying there with his cock in her hand and her naked breasts pressed into his thighs and he had to laugh. If someone had told him yesterday that Lindsay Monroe would wake him up with a nude blowjob, he'd have told them they were crazy.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that you're from the country?"

"Every time you call me Montana," she smiled and then went down on him again and banter was forgotten.

She took him in all the way to the back of her throat. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, she worked with her hand, making sure the entire staff was stimulated. She watched him the whole time, seeing every shiver, every gasp, every shudder of pleasure as it crossed his face and body. She wanted to taste him; taste him like he'd tasted her the night before.

Speeding up her pace, she used her freehand to fondle his balls. They were full and ready and she wanted what they had to give. Danny watched her suck his cock with such enthusiasm and energy and it made him want to do every dirty thing to her he could think of. And he could think of a lot.

Suddenly, it was all too much. He tensed, tightening his grip on her hair. "Lindsay…" he warned, grunting, "I'm gonna…"

"I want to taste it, Danny. Cum in my mouth." She immediately took him back in, waiting for his load.

"Holy …" he couldn't believe she'd said that. It was the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his life. Lindsay Monroe asking him to cum in her mouth so she could taste it. The words reverberated around his brain, echoing through his whole body as he finally let go and shot his load.

Lindsay eased off til just the head was in her mouth and accepted what he had to give, holding it on her tongue. He filled her mouth and some of it escaped down her throat, but the rest she held onto, just for a moment. Just to appreciate the pleasure she'd given him. She swallowed. He stared at her in awe.

She watched as his penis began to deflate and she kissed it gently, licking up the last few drops as they oozed out and trailed down the shaft. She licked her lips and smiled up at him before crawling up to the circle of his arms.

"You woke up when I kissed you that first time?"

"Nah, when you touched my eyelids. Tickled like a sonofabitch."

She hit him playfully and they lay in bed and laughed.


End file.
